castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Centaur
The Centaur are powerful humanoids found in Jhanin and Achaemen. While typically nomadic barbarians living on the fringes of society, they can be invaluable allies as scouts and messengers. Many a foolish warlord has tried to force them into submission, only be crushed beneath their hooves. Physical Description Centaur are towering creatures hovering around 7 feet in height. They have the upper body of a humanoid, that typically resembles a Dwarf or Kyn, with their lower body consisting of most of the body of a Talorn. They typically exhibit their parent race's skin tones, hair colors, and ear shapes, though occasionally some will take on the blues and purples of the Talorn. During the winter years, their Talorn half gives them a remarkable advantage over other races. Able to produce their own Kresnite, they are the most mobile race during the winter years. Because of this, they are a considerable asset during this time, and the more aggressive tribes are some of the most feared. History It is said Centaur are descended from a party of 100 mounted heroes who were the first to rise up against the Fey when they realized how the Fey had abandoned all but their closest allies. While they managed to defeat the Winter King, his wife cast a curse upon all them, forever merging them and their offspring with the well-bred steeds they had borne. This curse would never be lifted unless they swore fealty to her. To the very last, none of them did so, and thus all of them were cursed. The centaur then spread across the north-western lands. Their old fellowships turning into tribes. Although they have never become a major force in the world, they are most certainly not to be underestimated. Culture The Centaur are a nomadic people who roam the wastes with tremendous strength and speed. While many are hostile to outsiders, Centaur never attack other Centaur tribes except under dire circumstances. They maintain some sense of honor that their ancestors used to hold, though many do not notice this until they get to know them. The Centaur are organized into tribes, usually named after a hero or band of heroes that was their originators. They are lead by a Chieftain and often have a Wiseman or Wisewoman who keeps the tribe's records. Tribes typically possess or more ancient weapons of great power that once belonged to their founding heroes. Some tribes have their Chieftain's use them, while others keep them safely stored as holy relics. They are their most valued possession, and will do everything in their power to maintain their hold over them. The Centaur do not have a formal religion, instead focusing on ancestor worship. Some do however worship the Animal Pantheon, typically Guaros. All members of the Tribe are taught how to fight in honor of their heroic ancestors. While having no issue with the Mahjur, they do take great offense to people mistaking them for a subrace of the beastfolk simply due to having animal-like traits. Custom Edition Stats Average Height: 6’4”-7’2” Average Weight: 550-800lbs Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Strength or +2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Normal Languages: Armelic, Choice of one other Keen Hunter: You gain a +2 bonus to checks that involve searching for things, primarily people. Horse’s Charge: When you charge, you gain a +1 bonus to the attack roll, and if you started the charge in a square not threatened by any enemies, your charge does not provoke opportunity attacks. Kresnite Sacks: The Talorn lower body of the Centaur naturally produces Kresnite internally. You are naturally resistant to all but the harshest of cold weather. Creatures within 1 square of you also benefit from their warmth. Powerful Leap: When you make a check to jump, roll twice and take either result. Quadruped: When an effect would knock you prone, you can make an immediate save against the effect. On a successful save you are not knocked prone. Swift Kick: You gain the following power. Swift Kick Once-per-battle racial power * Immediate Reaction Trigger: An enemy moves into a square that can flank you Target: The triggering enemy. Attack: Primary vs Reflex Effect: 2d6 + Primary damage and you knock the target prone. Level 11: 3d6 damage. Level 16: 4d6 damage. Trivia * Centaur originally had the lower body of a horse, like mythological Centaur Category:Races